


Seb's first car

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Banter, Family Fluff, M/M, basically they're so married it hurts, planning Seb's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Basically light banter between husbands while they're fixing a car for Seb as a gift for his 17th birthday.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Seb's first car

“Remember his last birthday?” – asked Aaron turning away from Robert. He was busy fixing the engine on the car he was working on. They were at the scrapyard talking about Seb’s 17th birthday, which was only days away.

“Yeah, he thought he was getting a car.” – laughed Robert. – “I told him he’s not old enough.”

“But you let him drive before.” – said Aaron turning back to look at his husband.

“Like you haven’t.”

“Fair point.” – shrugged Aaron getting back to work.

“So … we agreed on not telling him, right?” – asked Robert finishing his coffee.

“Yeah, but it won’t be ready for Thursday.” – said Aaron examining the car before him.

“Christmas then?”

“Probably around then, yeah.”

“He’s gonna be over the moon.” – smiled Robert before his smile faded – “We have to get him something though.”

“How about…” - started Aaron waving the wrench in his hand – “… we get him that video game thingy…you know with the erm… the erm…”

“The zombie… something?” – asked Robert. They had a vague memory about Seb going on about something but they weren’t sure.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll ask Isaac.”

“He won’t tell him that you asked, right? Because if he knew he would definitely give us a lecture about how we don’t even know him after…”

“After 17 years… yeah, I know.” – laughed Robert. It wouldn’t be the first time Seb had a big monologue for his dads. On his 10th birthday, he got the exact same skateboard from his dads than what he got from his mum. He was furious. Truth to be told it was Robert who told Rebecca what they bought, and maybe she got confused and got the same thing. In the end, Isaac ended up with a skateboard for free. Cain wasn’t happy. Isaac had already broken his arm and leg, and getting a skateboard… yeah, he didn’t like it one bit.

“Let me know what he said, we can go together after I finish here. Buy him something I mean.” – said Aaron only focusing on the car.

“It’s almost lunchtime.” – said Robert getting behind him, extremely close. Aaron only noticed when he felt Robert’s hands on his hips.

“Robert… I’m working.” – he sighed.

“Come on, I’m starving.” – he said as he kissed his neck.

“Not for food apparently.” – murmured Aaron. He was about to give in when Seb appeared out of nowhere with Isaac in tow.

“Eww not again.” – he shouted from afar shielding his eyes with his hand. – “You’re too old for this.” – he told them – “It’s so embarrassing.” – he said to Isaac mainly.

“Mate, you know your dads, it’s common knowledge.” – he laughed as he slapped Seb on the back.

“And what a wonderful thing to know this.” – he grimaced.

“Oi, more respect for your parents young man.” – smiled Robert while he remained glued to Aaron, looking at Seb from over Aaron’s shoulders.

“Alright, get off.” – told him Aaron, pushing him away. – “You need money?” – he asked his son.

“No, we just wanted to stop by…. is it okay if I go to Isaac’s after school?”

“Okay, but come home for your tea. Your Dad’s gonna cook.” – said Aaron.

“Okay, and you know since I won’t be home before that… it’s a great opportunity for you to think about what you’ll get me for my birthday. It’s on Thursday.” – he said grinning.

“We know.” – nodded Robert. – “How can we forget, you only remind us 4 times a day.” – he laughed.

“Just make sure you won’t get me the same thing mum will.”

“No chance.” – scoffed Aaron before he realized what he said – “I mean… we’ve already covered it with her.” – he said praying that Seb didn’t pick up on it.

“Okay, just… don’t get me anything lame.” – he said to Aaron. Aaron felt a sudden wave of relief, Seb figuring out the surprise would’ve been really awkward.

“Oh, I know!!!” – said Isaac suddenly – “Get him a pair of headsets with noise reduction.” – he laughed. Robert and Aaron looked at each other briefly, and Aaron had the decency to at least blush about the suggestion. Not like Robert.

“Mate, that was way out of order.” – grimaced Seb shoving Isaac away. – “Okay, I’m out of here. If I’ll need therapy in the future, that’s because of you lot.” – he said before he walked away.

“Hey wait up!” – shouted Isaac running after him.

“The cheek…” - said Aaron before he heard Robert chuckling. – “What?”

“He’s not wrong. Maybe we should really get him one.”

“Yeah and while we’re at it buy one for the twins as well.” – said Aaron rolling his eyes at him.

“Yeah, a family set.” – laughed Robert.

“Shut up! We’re not that bad… right? He won’t need therapy because of us…”

“Course he won’t. Come on Aaron half his classmates have divorced parents. And look at us, we married 3 times.” – he pointed out.

“Not always by choice though.”

“Okay, but that’s not the point. We love each other. It’s important that the kids know that.”

“Yeah and Annie loves it when you tell her about “how we fell in love”. “ – he smiled.

“Yeah. Enjoy while it lasts.”

“Okay, maybe we should just tell him about the car.” – said Aaron changing the topic.

“Fine, but we’re still getting him the headset.”

“It’s not funny Robert.”

“I mean it! Come on, he said he didn’t wanna know. That way, he won’t hear a thing.”

“What about the twins?”

“They’re still young, they’re fast asleep at night.”

“Fine, just stop going on about it.” – sighed Aaron a bit annoyed.

“You’re not putting me on a sex ban because of this, right?”

“If you won’t stop talking I will.” – told him Aaron.

“Okay, I shut up, come on I buy you lunch.”

“Rob, I really don’t…”

“Then we come back and I help you with this.” – he said patting the bonnet.

“Fine, but you have to do exactly as I say.”

“Aaron I was a mechanic…”

“Yeah, a bad one.”

“Oi!”

“Don’t oi me, I was the one doing it for a living.”

“Alright boss. You’re the one in charge.” – smirked Robert.

“Good. I wanna get it ready for Christmas. I can’t wait to see his face, I hope he’s gonna like it.” – he smiled like an excited kid.

“He’s been going on about it for years, he’ll be chuffed.” – winked Robert before they locked up the yard, got in the car, and drove away to eat something. Not before they stopped at Hotten though, because Robert was determined to get that headset for Seb.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys will enjoy it, let me know.


End file.
